Black Wool Cloud
by keepmeinmind
Summary: The short story of the time when Wendy Darling and her family move to America. When Wendy attends her first day at school she if faced with the struggles that come with American High Schools. Will there be anybody to help her stand up? Or will she crumble to pieces?


Black Wool Cloud

She had just moved to America, forced to by her parent's jobs being moved from London to LA, California. Wendy sat in the taxi cab all the way to her new house; she stared out the window thinking of how her new life could be. Maybe America wouldn't be too bad maybe even lovely. Wendy shook that thought out of her head, she knew America wouldn't be pleasant the slightest bit.

Wendy and her family had finally arrived to the new home. Looking at the house it wasn't too bad of a house but that didn't change Wendy's sour attitude towards living in America. She rather be in England with her friends and telling stories to the fellow daycare center after class. Wendy got out of the car and walked into the house, all their furniture had been put into place there almost looking like home. The Victorian furniture almost warmed Wendy's aching heart and caused a slight little smile tug at the sides of her mouth.

"Now is that a smile I finally see out of my little girl?" Her father said wrapping his arm around Wendy's fragile shoulders.

"Ha yeah father, it is almost like home." Wendy said looking down holding back the tear that was about to escape her eye. "I think I'm going to go check out my room."

Wendy ran up the stairs making loud thuds on the fresh hardwood stairs. She reached the top of the stairs and looked around a bit before she found her room. She walked in and began to cry as she saw all her stuff there but with a special touch. The walls covered in memories from back in England, photos of her friends, drawings from her brothers John and Michael, and most important of all a giant family portrait of them gathered outside their old house. Wendy went over to the portrait and touched as if she could gather all those times she had back in England and possibly just go back home through touching the picture. After what seemed like an eternity of crying she stopped and heard the light panting of her dog Nana.

"Oh Nana, don't you wish we were back in England?"

Wendy had only received a lick on her cheek from Nana and Nana was already prancing her way out the door. She walked over to her bed and sat down, as she did so she felt the sinking of her heart as she realized that it would be her first day of school tomorrow at the local high school. She would be in the high schools eleventh grade and in harder classes. But that's not what she was worried about she was worried about making friends because it had always a hard time for her. Wendy just closed her eyes and took a big breath and whispered "I can do this."

The noise of a heavy panting woke Wendy from her deep slumber of darkness. Rolling slowly over to the sound of heavy panting she awakes to the sight of her beloved dog, Nana. Nana did this every morning to her to wake her up.

"Oh Nana" Wendy said patting the Saint Bernard's giant friendly head. "Well I guess it's time to get up. It's time to start a new life in America, new school, and new opportunities."

Wendy went to her closet and picked out her light blue peter pan neck dress. This was her favorite dress, it fit her beautiful light brown curly hair. While getting ready Wendy was thinking about how it was back at England. Thinking about how she would usually wake up to a groggy day back at England but here in America it was sunny. It was so sunny it was like it was sunny on purpose. The sun was there to greet her in the morning and tell her "Have a great day! You will shine brighter than I." With this thought lingering in her head she smiled and knew this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Wendy finally had finished getting ready for school, her light blue peter pan neck dress was perfect, her giant light brown curls lay on her shoulders so perfectly as if god himself set them there himself, and the little blue bow pulled some of her brown curls to the back of her head. The little blue bow added a slight touch of innocence as if she were the little girl she that seemed so long ago. Taking a final glance at the mirror and fixing a curl she smiled and said "Wendy, stay calm and keep adventuring. There are all sorts of adventure out here in America to discover. I can do this!" Turning on her heal she walked downstairs and grabbed a banana and ran to the bus.

Running to the bathroom with tears streaming down her face Wendy should've known better about these American girls. She ran and ran until she reached the ladies room, her heart was beating so hard against her chest she thought that her ribs may break. The tears that ran down her face stung, each little tear felt as though a bee was stinging against her cheek. The pain was so unbearable she couldn't help but cry more. Why were Americans so rude and snobby? Why did they have to find everyone's flaws and make a joke out of them? Wendy was lost in this sick world or school. When Wendy looked in the mirror she saw a girl that didn't look the same as what she saw in the morning. This girl was weak and ugly, the black of her mascara was draped under her eyes as a result of crying so much. Wendy felt helpless and left out, she was lost in an unknown forest not knowing where to go, this forest was dark and scary every corner lurked a monster. Wendy felt a darkness creep over her like a heavy wool coat, the darkness was sucking her up and brining her to the world of the unknown.

Wendy washed her face and looked in the mirror again and shook her head in disappointment. Taking agonizing steps out of the bathroom she walked into the busy hallway of the high school. The eyes were like sharp knives stabbing into her, she knew she was an outcast now, she knew that this was what was meant to be of her. All the high school girls looked at Wendy and sensed that she was definitely going to be easy to get under her skin and ruin her. With that knowledge the girls took advantage of it.

"Aw look poor little British girl has been crying, aw your poor helpless thing." A blonde girl snarled as her other friends giggled.

"Just leave me alone please." Wendy stated in a hushed voice.

"Oh did you hear that guys she wants to be left alone! I'm sorry but freak shows don't get left alone. Hate to burst your bubble darling."

Wendy said nothing. She looked up at the blonde girl and glared at her.

"Oh look guys she is speechless, I guess she just found out she is a freak show HAHA! You wanna know what we do to freak shows don't you?"

"No…" Wendy squeaked.

"We teach them a lesson." After the blonde girl said that they pushed Wendy into a corner and got close to her face. The closer the girls got Wendy could see the devilish smiles creep across their face, Wendy tried to push against them and get away but the huge wall that was forming around her. There was no way to escape she was closed in.

"Wendy! What has happened to your face darling?!" Wendy's mother exclaimed.

"I fell at school today and hit the side of my face, it's nothing mother." Wendy said hiding the giant bruise on her face that resulted from the horrendous beating she got by the group of girls.

That night Wendy was sitting in her bathroom, feeling the dampness of the dark black wool cloud that was suffocating her, Wendy felt herself drowning in a never ending sea. Feeling helpless and weak Wendy had lost all hope in this so called "Land of the Free." She had felt no freedom at all; she was a prisoner with no say in anything to her own feelings. Wendy thought there would only be one way to let that freedom be free.

Twirling the sharp metal object in her hand she could feel the bitter cold of the metal between her two fingers. The cold reminded her of the cold hearts of those who had hurt her so bad, with that thought she took the sharp metal object and slid it harshly in her inner forearm. Blood oozing out the almost dangerously deep gash brought a sense of relief and comfort upon Wendy. She felt as if all that blood that was oozing out of that one wound was remnants of the dark wool cloud, slowly seeping out of her. The sense brought hope to her that if she got it out of her she would be better, with that thought Wendy continued to dig deep into her skin with the metal object. After about six cuts on her forearm Wendy felt better. The monster of that wool cloud was gone, it wasn't taunting her anymore, she looked in the sink and saw the blood stains that coated the sink. Wendy wrapped a hand towel around her wrist and cleaned the sink.

Several weeks passed like this, going to the bathroom and releasing the black wool could from her. Some nights she would cry herself to sleep, some nights she even stayed up staring at the wall thinking about ending everything. The bullying and beatings hadn't stopped, in fact they got worse. She had no friends, she had no one to talk to, and Wendy felt as if the world was shutting her out. She wanted to end this, she couldn't handle it anymore. No one cared to listen to her problems and quite frankly she didn't even like thinking about her problems. One night Wendy stood at the edge of her window and stared out of the window for the longest time. The cold breeze whispering "jump, do it, I dare you" and the sound of the trees shaking in the wind saying "No one will miss you. You will be happier out of there." Wendy gripped the window so tightly she could feel the paint start to chip away by her finger nails. She stepped up to stand on the window sill, she took a deep breath and whispered, "It's for the good, no one cares, they won't miss me, I'll be happier…" As soon as Wendy was about to jump something in the back of her head said "don't do it, something good will come out of all of this, I promise." Stepping off the edge of the window Wendy fell to the floor of her room and bawled herself till she was sound asleep.

The next morning Wendy woke up lying on her carpeted floor of her bedroom, before she even got up and moving the events of last night went flashing through her head like a race car going around and around the race track. She sat up and walked to her mirror, she saw the same reflection as she had seen for the past few weeks, an ugly, depressed, and lonely British girl. She just shrugged and went to her closet. Picking out her usual, jeans and a sweater to hide the hideous scars she had created from releasing the black wool cloud beneath her. Sliding her jeans on and putting on her sweater she went to the mirror once again. This is the first time that Wendy had actually looked decent compared from the last couple weeks. Her big brown curls fell perfectly, her big blue eyes weren't glassy from crying instead they were glowing, and she actually felt a small smile creep across her face. The smile was quickly gone as soon as it came, Wendy couldn't let this get to her because she knew everyone else would think otherwise and she might as well accept the fact.

Once Wendy arrived at school she walked quickly through the halls with her head down so that way she wouldn't see anyone's face and so they wouldn't see hers. Once Wendy had reached her locker the group of girls were already there prepared to do their usual, bring her down to the point she won't be able to think straight.

"Well, Well, look what we have here, our little British friend!" The blonde girl hissed.

"Aw it looks like she actually tried to make an impression today! Look she is wearing makeup!" The redheaded girl added.

"Wow she knows what that is!? Who would've thought a girl like her knew how to use make up. But I think there is something missing; a little purple would just look great with your completion!"

Wendy braced herself against the locker preparing for the first to meet her face. But nothing happened, opening one eye she was shocked to see a red headed boy standing in front of her as if he were protecting her from the incoming punch she was about to receive. Looking at him he was taller wearing mostly green, red shoes, and a red beanie. Wendy stood up still crammed in the corner of the wall and her locker.

"You girls need to stop! Is it necessary to do this? What is the point?" The redheaded boy stated.

"Well Peter, I, I, I, I didn't mean too! I swear! It was an accident! She is a lovely girl but you know she is just you know, weird." The blonde girl said nervously.

"I better not see this again! No one deserves to be treated like this? Do you? I don't think so, so why don't you and your friends get going." Peter said in a bold voice.

The girls hurried off to their classes not looking back for a second. I looked up and felt my stomach sink to my toes. This was Peter, one of the most popular guys in school. Wendy's jaw dropped so low it was embarrassing. Quickly shutting her mouth Wendy looked up into Peter's eyes and she began to cry, not tears of saddens, but tears of utter happiness. She saw a light beginning to shine in her for the first time in for what seemed like forever. That black wool cloud was slowly inching its way out of her. Wendy looked down at her feet and began to say "Thank you, like so much."

"You're very welcome! My name is Peter, and your Wendy correct?" Peter said with a glowing smile plastered on his face.

Shocked that someone actually knew her name Wendy said "Why yes it is. You just saved my life from them, I don't know how I could ever repay you…" She looked back down and began to cry again thinking about what the outcome could've been.

"No need to pay me back. Well actually you could repay me by not crying." He said with a soft smile on his face looking at her with caring eyes.

"I will try," Wendy said with a slight smile looking up at Peter, "but lately its been hard."

"Come with me and tell me all about it." Peter wrapped his arm around Wendy's shoulders and guided her to the courtyard.

Peter and Wendy spent most the school day out in the courtyard talking about Wendy. She talked about her life back in England, the beatings she got from the girls, and the scars that would be forever placed on her arm. Once they reached the subject of the cutting you could see the sadness creep across Peters face. He looked into Wendy's eyes so deeply she could feel his eyes burn through her, regretting what she did in the past. "I'm sorry Peter." Wendy spoke looking at her forearms. Peter looked at her arms and slowly pulled her sleeve up to reveal the hideous pink fleshy scars. Wendy began to cry knowing that she had done the wrong.

"No need to be sorry. I'm sorry; I should've helped you out earlier when I saw you walking alone in the halls. No one deserves to have this done to them." Peter said in a soft voice, pulling Wendy into a tight hug that seem to last forever. Wendy buried her face into his chest and just cried until there were no tears left. She had finally felt as though someone had actually cared for her. Someone actually cared about her feelings.

After soaking Peter's shirt in tears Wendy and Peter walked to their classes since they had missed a good portion of them. The rest of the day Wendy couldn't get her mind off of the events that happened today she had finally felt like someone actually cared about her. She slowly began to feel that warm sunlight beneath her warm her cold skin. Wendy was smiling the rest of the day. This was the day that Wendy would be a new person, and with Peter by her side every step of the way she can overcome this tough challenge she has faced for the past couple of weeks.


End file.
